Ghost of a rose
by chibi-nin-Adara
Summary: Song fiction, Nejiten, KibaHina and ShikaIno. Contains Death.


_The valley green was so serene _

_In the middle ran a stream so blue _

_A maiden fair in despair once had met her true love there _

_And she told him _

_She would say: _

There were only 7 when she met him. When his pair of white eyes reflect on her earth resembling ones. He was the number one rookie among their class, who every girl had a chrush on him while the other male genre was jelaous of him. He was the genious Hyuuga. His grades were top and his skill was higher than others clearly.And he was her best-friend.

She was the tomboyish girl, who usually was the one the others mocked. As if they mistaken her with a boy or so. She never really cared. She had great skill of aiming with blades and other stuff, even a pencil could be deadly with her. She didn't had beauty as other girls did, nor did she cared about what she wore or how her hair was but she had power.

When they turned out 12 and graduated from the academy, they were both on the same team. Which made her happy. Because, she wouldn't admit or say this; but with the other idiotic fan-girls, she liked him too.

But there was a difference. The fangirls liked him for his looks, his money, his other 'plus' sides. She liked him for being himself. She liked his cold attitude towards strangers, she liked his smile, she liked his darkside, she liked his obsession with destiny itself.

She liked him since she was seven.

And now, she was 17, recently a jounin when he turned out to be a year ago...

No matter how manly she looked in tough battles, she was a girl. She had those daydreams mostly about her and him. How he hold her hand, how he embraced her, how he...

She never told him how she felt, he never knew...

"TENTEN!"

Tenten took out her 2 scrolls, she planted them in the ground, one parallel to the other, and Tenten located herself in the center. After a series of handseals, Tenten crossed her hands and a large volume of smoke appeared.

Her two scrolls transformed into beams of smoke that come upwards in shapes of dragons, and they start twisting within each other. Once really high, they become scrolls, and Tenten jumped up high in an instance, and by using Chakra, she placed her hands on top of symbols, creating weapons.

By using all of the symbols in a scroll, she created many weapons, and thrown at once. A mocking smile appeared on her enemies face. He smirked at her.

"You can not beat me with such ridicilous technique." He said before cross shaping his arms and raising an invisible wall made with air. Tenten's weapons were throwen away in a range.

She gave him a half-smile before looking at her comrade who was still fighting with the other enemy. She pulled the strings of the weapons and she raised them all up and throwed them once more, surprising the opponent.

But it still made no change, the same technique was used to dodge once more. Plus, the air reflected her weapons back at her. She nearly dodged them all and landed on a tree.

She narrowed her eyes and tried to think of a strategy. Against this opponent her weapons had no affect. She looked at Neji for support and saw he was nearly done with the battle. He was performing his kaiten and she could read what was going inside his head, once he was done with defence, he would attack.

But her glance lost her so many things, her life for example. Before she could notice too many kunais were aimed for her. Before it was too late she managed to dodge the one aimed for her heart before she saw two kunai's sent for her abdomen and others for her several other parts of her body. Two kunai's cut several locks of her hair when her barettes were cut and left her hair land on her shoulders. She tried to escape of kunai's but there was no luck for her this time. The pressure of the blade that was thrusted into her abdomen, pushed her back and she felt the wind carrying her body to the floor. She saw her opponent saw Neji's and took the body before he left, with the opening of Neji's glance. It wasn't that Neji didn't see him, it was just..He didn't care of them anymore.

"TENTEN!"

She smiled at him as he ran at her to look at her wound.

"Just wait.."

She shrugged her head.

"No..Neji.."

His eyes captured hers and they stare at each other for a while, with a smile on her lips and a frown on his.

"I..I'll get help." He said softly.

She shrugged her head once more.

She was so beautiful in front of his eyes, her hair falling on her eyes, the wind softly carrying it around the grass. He felt her hand capturing his and he raised his eyes to met her chocolate orbs.

"Tenten..."

She felt tears coming on her eyes as she sent them away and hold his hand.

"Just listen me...Neji..I wouldn't..told you this, I never..thought of saying..this.." She took a deep breath as she felt the stinging pain.

"I..love..you."

I love you. I loved you since I was a child, I loved you when I was not anymore a child, I loved you in each situation, it never mattered. I loved you when you were my friend, I loved you when you were my opponent, IT NEVER MATTERED.. If I wasn't dying right now, I wouldn't left you no matter what..

"Tenten.. Don't leave me..." He said.. He needed her support, he needed her to improve himself. He needed a reason to be stronger.Simply he needed her. Within all that, even though he never said that, He loved her.

Her eyes curved as tears left to meet her cheeks as she smiled.

"Just.. Say that you...understand...And..."

_'Promise me, when you see a white rose you'll think of me _

_I love you so, never let go _

_I will be your ghost of a rose' _

_Her eyes believed in mysteries _

_She would lay amongst the leaves of amber _

_Her spirit wild, heart of a child _

_Yet gentle still and quiet and mild _

_And he loved her _

_When she would say: _

She was gentle, gentle as no one he could ever saw. Fragile, vulnerable, sweet and caring. He wanted to caress her porcelain skin and hold her in his embrace. He wanted her near, watch the nigths with her and greet the day together.

He already noticed her eyes wasn't for him. She already placed someone else in her heart. But he never really wanted to force her anyway, all he wanted was to love her secretly, not cause her to go away from him and leave him in darkness.

To anyone else, he was a hyper ninja, the heir of Inuzuka's, etc. To her, he was Kiba. For her, he would do anything...But he would always curse himself for not being able to do anything when she needed him.

"DIE!" A strong punch met her stomach, when the kick hit her lungs causing her to spit blood.

"HINATA!" He screamed as he tried to ran over to help her, he knew she shouldn't come with him, why the hell did she wanted to come so much for any way?

"Where do you think you're going DOG?" His opponent sent him four senbons, aimed for his heart but he dodged it with his arms and felt the poison slip inside his body as he and Akamaru transformed themselves into the wolf, their most reliable technique, which they improved even more since last time.

When his opponent was dead, he caught a glimpse of her falling down. His eyes got darken as he shot a glare at her opponent and he attacked him with all he got. Using all of his jutsus on him, the enemy soon fall down, lifeless. That was when his eyes got softened and he ran at her.

"Hinata..." He looked at the fragile image in front of him, with several wounds.

"K-kiba.."

Kiba..she called him...

"Hinata..hold on..please.."

She raised her hands to touch his wound and made a displeased look. She talked softly.

"You're wounded." Her voice was cracking.. He felt warm tears on his face, he couldn't think of anything besides how could he help her.

"Hinata..I.."

She, with her last efforts, took something from her pocket and hold his hand, placing it in his palm. He, with his other hand, hold her hand and looked at the thing she gave to him. Which was.. Her medicine..

"Hinata.."

"Use it..It..will help to..drove the..poison.out." She coughed and he squeezed her hand tighter and looked at her with the most worried look on his face..

"Don't leave me..Hinata..I.."

Hinata looked at him with warm eyes and he felt his heart breaking into pieces and hurting each part of his body..

"I love you Hinata..."

Tears left her eyes to meet her cheeks and she pushed him closer at her to place a kiss on his lips, gentler than anyone could. She cried silently as he returned her kiss with a caring caress on her hand.

"Kiba...I want..you to.."

_'Promise me, when you see a white rose you'll think of me _

_I love you so, never let go _

_I will be your ghost of a rose' _

_When all was done, she turned to run _

_And danced into the setting sun as he watched her _

_And ever more he thought he saw a glimpse of her _

_Upon the moors forever _

_He'd hear her say: _

"SHI-KA-MA-RUUU!" A girl with long blonde hair ran after the slow walking ninja who had his hands in his pockets. "WAIT UP!"

He looked at her and stopped in his tracks, waiting for her to reach up.

"Ino..You should be resting, you are ill and your wounds are still-"

He began when she approached nearer at him and was stopped by her with the slightest touch on his lips with her fingers.

"I'm not letting you go alone. This is an important mission Shika...I can't let you go alone even though you are a jounin whos trusted by everyone and all."

She smiled softly which caused Shikamaru's heart beat faster than usual.

Troublesome.

"So you don't trust me?" He raised an eyebrow. This was an important mission, he could not risk her life.

"No..I do..But I don't want you to be helpless when the time comes." Her smile widened as she finished her words.

"Ino...This mission.."

"Is very dangerous, I know." She finished for him, still having the smile. "That is why I'm here.."

She continued after she noticed his hesistation.

"Shikamaru..You were always by my side, you always protected me.. This time, it is my turn. And don't look at me like that, do not mock me for I am still alive.."

He smiled ever so softly.

"I'm not saying anything...But..Ino..You should be resting.."

"You said that already and I thought I made myself clear.. Don't worry Shikamaru. I feel fine, my wounds are already cured."

She looked at him and sighed.

"Please..Let me come with you."

"Ino...I can't let you.."

"Please..Shikamaru.."

He felt her soft hands reaching out for his and holding it tight like not wanting to let go. He shrugged his head, knowing her illness is taking her away slowly, taking her away from him...After a silence her whisper reached at him...

"Then..don't go.."

"Ino..."

She let her tears trail off and looked at his eyes with her own. Which he always felt so lost in, which were better gazing in than gazing in the sky.

"Then.. Just.." She fell down, choking on her blood, saying lies before about her wounds and ilness she caught. Lying all the way, just because she wanted to spend some time with him. Her best-friend. Her trusted companion... Her..Shikamaru..

"INO!"

And he would ran for her, he would hold her in his arms, soon to hear the words of his worst dream had once, can't handling the thought of he lost her..

Just to hear her last words in his mind when he stood with the others...

_'Promise me, when you see a white rose you'll think of me _

_I love you so, never let go _

_I will be your ghost of a rose _

There were three white roses, each were on the graves of each. Each were from the ones they loved for the ones whom loved them.And each of them were smiling at them as they soak into darkness. They would shine for them, they would guard them with their light. Soon for them to realize, they never really left them..

_Promise me when you see a white rose you'll think of me...'_

Tenten...

_I love you so never let go_

Hinata...

_I will be your ghost of a rose..._

Ino...

**Your Ghost of a Rose...**

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

Wahaaa..-burst into tears, Lee style- Can't believe I just killed them..All of them..I'm evil!

Okay, here's the disclaimer for you: I do not own Naruto or "Ghost of a rose" from "Blackmore's night."

And here's the thing which explains the stuff..

Okaay...The pairings were obviously Nejiten, Kibahina (I love that pairing) and ShikaIno, which are my fav. pairings and I feel really sorry about killing the girls... Ehh..

So, if anyone was left without the info of how worst my songfic skills was, this fiction just proved them the thing..Ah well don't flame me for it but please drop a review nee?

Please?

Pretty please?

I know I'm evil but I can't help to write in any other way in song-fics.Now how would you write a thing on this song? It really screamed like "Kill the girl, make the man suffer..."

sweat drops-

Whatever..Please drop a review...

Chibi-nin-Adara


End file.
